1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image compressing and recording medium and moving image data encoder and decoder for recording moving image data on a disc such as a compact disc or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One frame of the NTSC video signal is composed of two fields, an odd field and an even field, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. When a moving image is compressed by utilizing a DCT (discrete cosine transform), two fields are processed as one frame in a so-called progressive-scan fashion because the increase of resolution in the spatial direction is responsible for the increase of compression efficiency.
However, as shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings, it is frequently observed that a scene A is changed to a scene B between two fields forming one frame. Further, when a film such as a movie film or the like is converted into a video signal as shown in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings, it is frequently observed that a scene is changed between two fields forming one frame.
Conventional apparatus usually process two fields as one frame even when a scene is changed therebetween. Consequently, a moving image compressing efficiency is lowered and an image is blurred in its peripheral portion.